Conventional charging stations for electric vehicles typically comprise at least two separate outdoor housing units. There is one substation housing in the form of a small house with a footprint of a few square meters that contains a transformer. The transformer type conventionally used is a single-winding transformer, which means that the number of primary windings equals the number of secondary windings. The transformer is responsible for extracting electrical power from the electrical power grid and providing low voltage to a number of converters. The converters are in turn housed in a smaller outdoor converter cabinet positioned next to the substation housing. The converters provide DC current to a battery of an electric vehicle to be charged.